<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mine by Gabby (Kirahsoka)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780280">Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirahsoka/pseuds/Gabby'>Gabby (Kirahsoka)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alley Sex, Claiming Bites, Coruscant Nightlife, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Other: See Story Notes, Roughness, Shameless Smut, Why Did I Write This?, barrissoka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:01:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirahsoka/pseuds/Gabby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Barriss cancels on her one too many times, and Ahsoka decides to find out what is going on. Following the woman from the Temple one night results in quite an answer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barriss Offee/Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><em>Ages:</em> There's no time period specified. If you prefer adult partners, this is an AU, post-war. Honestly, this is fantasy PWP with alien characters. Dice it how your brain likes.</p>
<p><em>Content Warning:</em> Both women are enthusiastic and consenting participants, who have chosen to embark on a specific cultural (Togruta) coupling they both already understand. However, this involves a level of consent play and implied consent to roughness.</p>
<p><em>Duh Reminder:</em> This story is obviously not real life. All sex requires constant consent. Aggressive sex (no matter how mild) requires prior discussion and precautions like safe words. In other words, please don't rip someone's clothes off without first making sure they want you too. 🤨</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sign simply read ‘Saph’s Gentlewomen’s Club’. <em>Alright then.</em></p>
<p>Ahsoka stepped inside and squinted in the dim lighting, montrals ringing amidst a cacophony of sound. Whatever her mind had pictured such an establishment to be, this wasn’t it. It certainly wasn’t an elegantly appointed space containing refined ladies engaged in highbrow discussions, anyway.</p>
<p>Women of various species were strewn about in various states of inebriation. Some were clearly having romantic liaisons. Others seemed blankly lost in their drinks. There was a scantily clad Twi’lek in the middle of the space, dancing to thumping music as spectators rooted her on.</p>
<p><em>I swear she came in here. </em>Ahsoka had followed Barriss from the temple in a fit of madness. Her friend’s behavior towards her over the last several months had become erratic. Sometimes, she was distant and cold. Other times, she seemed to desperately want Ahsoka’s company. Plus, she’d taken to canceling their weekly meet-up for midnight caf without explanation.</p>
<p>When it happened once again today, Ahsoka couldn’t handle anymore. One part of her was worried, while another part hurt at the continued rejection. Ahsoka needed to know what had become suddenly more important than her. <em>Maybe she went into the next building over? No. She’s here. I can feel it.</em></p>
<p>Drifting toward a corner obscured by a half-partition, she peeked over the top and discovered her answer. <em>Oh.</em></p>
<p>Barriss was lounging in an armchair, eyes closed. There didn’t appear to be any mind-altering alcoholic inducements involved, yet there was no denying what was happening. A Togruta woman was bent over the back of the chair, arms snaked across her shoulders, hands massaging Barriss’ breasts through her robes. The Mirialan moaned and arched into the touch.</p>
<p>The sight sent shivers through her own body. Heat erupted somewhere around her middle. Before she knew it, Ahsoka had replaced the random Togruta with herself. It was her fingers digging into the round breasts, her tongue licking olive skin, her chest pressed into the back of Barriss’ head.</p>
<p><em>Stop! Get out of here.</em> Assuming there was such a thing as privacy in the corner of a public establishment, she was definitely violating it. If Barriss spotted Ahsoka watching her indulge… <em>Move!</em> She’d managed one step back when the worst happened.</p>
<p>Piercing blue eyes opened and fixed on her. They blinked and then popped wide.</p>
<p><em>No, no, no!</em> Hoping Barriss would think she’d imagined seeing her face in the murky lighting, Ahsoka turned and ran. Hitting the street, she skidded into a nearby alleyway. Ducking behind a tall stack of crates, she slumped against the side of a building. <em>Why did you come here?! What did you expect? To be her knight in shining armor, saving her from the depths of darkness?</em></p>
<p><em>Certainly not to find out she’d rather have any other Togruta besides me.</em> Sliding down the wall, Ahsoka couldn’t control the escalating breaths. The image of Barriss moaning remained embedded in her mind. Even dread at the potential fallout of her voyeurism couldn’t erase it. Her body was on fire and wouldn’t be denied. <em>Take care of that problem and then figure out what to do about the new problem you just created.</em></p>
<p>Floating her hand down, she rubbed into herself. Letting out a quiet whine, she lifted another hand to her breast and squeezed. Sucking in her chest, she groaned as the pressure built. Ahsoka wanted more, to touch her bare skin, to thrust fingers inside herself. <em>No.</em> While this alleyway seemed secluded enough, it wasn’t worth the risk. She needed fast relief, not wine and candlelight.</p>
<p>Digging harder through her skintight and mercifully thin pants, Ahsoka gasped. Her head lolled back against the wall as she found a rhythm to produce rising satisfaction. “Ohhh… Barrisssssss… yessss…”</p>
<p>“Let me,” a throaty voice interjected.</p>
<p>Head jerking up, Ahsoka’s stomach dropped. “B-Barriss! It’s, um, not—I’m sorry! I wasn’t trying to spy on you. I thought you might need help and I didn’t—this isn’t what it looks like.”</p>
<p>Sinfully blue eyes held her own. The feverish expression in them made Ahsoka’s body spin further into chaos. “I hope it’s exactly what it looks like,” Barriss whispered and knelt in front of her. The woman’s hand drifted down to the position her own hand had unceremoniously vacated. “Because that’s what I want it to be.”</p>
<p>Ahsoka blinked a few times as her mind processed the words she couldn’t quite believe. Before she’d formulated a response, a thumb slowly trailed across her flaming nether regions and only one thought mattered. “Please, don’t stop.”</p>
<p>The woman spread Ahsoka’s legs further apart, edging between them. “I don’t think I could.” Her free hand reached up to stroke Ahsoka’s throat. “Actually touching you is so much better than pretending I am.”</p>
<p>Breaths going shallow, she stretched herself back along the wall as a single finger traced the outline of her crevice. “And y-you touching me is so much better than pretending you are. Force, I’ve wanted you for so long.”</p>
<p>Her face seemed to radiate its own light in the dusky shadows of the alleyway. Leaning forward, she ran lips along Ahsoka’s jawline. “Then, I wish you’d spied on me alot sooner.”</p>
<p>She gave a choked laugh that was cut off by a shiver as Barriss dug into her. “P-please… want to—to feel you.”</p>
<p>Continuing to caress Ahsoka’s jaw with her mouth, Barriss unfastened her pants. A hand circled her stomach for a moment, before slipping beneath her waistline. It skimmed across the front of her underwear.</p>
<p>Despite a barrier still existing, the sensations increased tenfold. “Urghm…” Ahsoka gurgled. Her eyes closed as shivers ran across her body.</p>
<p>Fingers pushed aside the fabric and finally made contact with inflamed skin. Ahsoka stiffened as shots of pleasure burst outward.</p>
<p>Barriss tucked her other hand under Ahsoka’s tunic and teased a nipple. “Does this feel good?”</p>
<p>Bouncing her head in vehement agreement, she managed a strangled, “More than.”</p>
<p>Fingers slipped between slick folds, squirming to and fro. By now, Ahsoka was half laying in the alleyway. “Barrissssss… you’re so… good at this.” Any concern about their location evaporated, and she let herself fall flat on her back.</p>
<p>The woman started pulling Ahsoka’s clothes off between gentle kisses. “That’s what happens when you practice with people you’re pretending are the woman you really want.” Ravenous blue eyes pored over her now exposed figure. “So beautiful.” Bending Ahsoka’s legs, she massaged along her thighs, bringing the insistent ache to a frantic throb.</p>
<p>She shuddered a breath. “Need you inside me.”</p>
<p>“I need to be inside you.” Fingers plunged into her with a shaky exhale. “Oh, it’s so much better than I imagined.”</p>
<p>Gasping as Barriss entered her, she stuttered, “You—you wanted me that much?”</p>
<p>The woman leaned down and nibbled Ahsoka’s bottom lip. “Since that tank on Geonosis.”</p>
<p>Her chest tightened in a different kind of happiness. “Me—ah!—too.”</p>
<p>Hot breath flowed across Ahsoka’s face. “I can’t believe this is real.” The lithe fingers drilled further in, twisting in methodical strokes. “I’m going to make you never want anyone else, Ahsoka Tano.”</p>
<p>She whimpered with each scrape of nails against her tender walls. Ahsoka already never wanted anyone else. “Barriss, tame me… pleeease…”</p>
<p>“I’ve heard if you tame a Togruta hunter’s essence, they belong to you.” The woman explored deeper, toying with every inch of space. “Is that true?”</p>
<p>“Y-yes,” she panted. “But not easy. Have to find hidden—ergahforce!”</p>
<p>Fingertips brushed a thin string stretched along the deepest part of her that she could never reach herself. No one had ever touched her essence before. Just a flick sent Ahsoka into a round of uncontrollable moans.</p>
<p>A gleeful voice breathed, “I found it.”</p>
<p>Her entire body flooded with liquid heat. “Yes! That’s—oh my gaaahhh—don’t stop!”</p>
<p>Barriss twanged it again and again, and Ahsoka’s body rocked. Her senses mutated into a raw, instinctual awareness. The feel of Barriss on top of her, the pulsing vibration in her core, the sultry exhales hitting her skin reached heights she didn’t know were possible. It was like nothing she’d ever experienced. A rumble rose but morphed into a desperate babble of nonsense when it emerged from her trembling mouth.</p>
<p>An arm laid across Ahsoka’s chest to brace her as Barriss rolled the string in slippery fingers.</p>
<p>Her muscles seized in rapid cycles. Ahsoka’s insides were boiling over, spewing flames of ecstasy that ignited everything. Wildfire seared bubbling blood. Nothing could hold it. She was going to explode without release. Struggling for air, she wheezed her concession, “Take me.”</p>
<p>Barriss clamped down on her string and hissed, “Now, you’re mine.”</p>
<p>Ahsoka screamed as pure euphoria gushed out of her. It rolled and rolled. Cascading tremors followed, intensified by the new visceral awareness of every inch of her body and the woman holding it.</p>
<p>As the quivering at last receded, her hunter instinct released with a growl of hunger. “And you’re mine.” Lunging up, she pinned Barriss to the ground. Crushing lips against hers, she smashed hands into her chest. Thwarted by the thick robes, she ripped fabric off the woman until nothing but naked sleekness lay before her. Her eyes roved over the sight greedily, teeth whet to tear into smooth skin, glands salivating at the smell of what would be hers.</p>
<p>“Make me yours,” Barriss begged. “Please.”</p>
<p>“Mmm… I don't know.” Ahsoka squeezed into the taut breasts as she’d seen the Togruta interloper do. “Does this feel better than your damned imitation women? The ones you let have you instead of me?”</p>
<p>“I never let them have me!” she cried. “Only help me pretend it was you having me.”</p>
<p>Leaning down, she snapped her canines into a nipple and heard a glorious gasp of pain. Straddling the woman, she spat, “And what about after this? Will you still need help?”</p>
<p>The woman reached toward her. “You’re the only one that will ever have me. I swear.”</p>
<p>Grabbing her hands mid-air, Ahsoka slammed them against the ground. Spreading her weight, she forced the woman’s body into stillness. “I’m not sure I believe you. Running off to get someone who’s not me? Giving up our time together to do it? When you could have just made me yours instead?”</p>
<p>“No! I was scared. I didn’t think you wanted me. It hurt to spend time with you and not have you. I promise that’s all it was. I never would have even looked at anyone else if I had you. I never will again.”</p>
<p>Ahsoka’s lips drew back into a predatory grin. “Are you sure that’s what you want? I’m already yours. You don’t have to be mine.”</p>
<p>
  <span>She struggled in the hold, shimmying her body against Ahsoka’s. “Yes!” Her tone bent into choked pleading. “Please, Soka… claim me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flushing with dominance and excitement, she locked the woman’s arms above her head. “I’m going to teach you what it means to tame a hunter, Barriss Offee.” Ahsoka sniffed the soft flesh of her neck. The smell intoxicated her senses. She had to have it. Biting down hard, she gnawed on supple skin until tasting sweet blood on her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>Barriss whimpered. Ahsoka rumbled and clenched her teeth tighter. The wildfire reignited inside her and she was forced to release her prey to let out a shattering cry of pleasure. As the spikes slowed, she rubbed herself along the slender body, spreading the outpouring of her hunter essence over everything. “Is this what you want? To be my only prize? The only one I’ll ever mark?”</p>
<p>Ragged breaths punched the air as Barriss croaked, “So much.”</p>
<p>Lifting up, she rested her opening against the woman’s mouth. “Show me how much.” She groaned as thick lips sucked the oozing of her essence. A tongue darted inside her, licking everything with frenzied abandon. “Do I taste better than your pretend women?”</p>
<p>“So much better.” Muffled hums came from the woman beneath her. “It’s mine. All mine.”</p>
<p>“Let’s see what you want to be mine.” She flipped Barriss onto her stomach and wrenched her legs apart. Lifting her lower half, she jammed a tongue inside of her.</p>
<p>Barriss tried to shift up on her elbows but kept toppling face first onto the ground. She finally stopped and simply laid writhing in place. Increasing her thrust, Ahsoka burrowed into the woman. Hoarse moans sounded as her tongue penetrated Barriss again and again.</p>
<p>It wasn’t good enough. Her patience was wearing thin. Ahsoka wanted Barriss to be hers now. Fortunately, a sleepless night in the library had taught her exactly the means to do so. Pulling out, she gripped the woman’s thighs and searched for a tiny fold of skin behind her opening. Ahsoka crowed in triumph and tagged her newfound bounty with rough thumbs.</p>
<p>Barriss yelped and then began spasming. “S-s-soka! Don’t stop!”</p>
<p>The desperation in her voice caused heady power to rush through Ahsoka’s veins. “You’re mine,” she snarled. “Say it.”</p>
<p>“Make me.”</p>
<p>Ahsoka growled and flipped Barriss back over. Yanking her up, she sat the woman on her lap and crushed a mouth into hers. Sliding a hand between their now joined lower bodies, she slithered in and out. “Say it.”</p>
<p>Barriss grimaced and wriggled around on the fingers. Ahsoka nipped her breast and then rubbed teeth across her firmly entrenched neck marking. Barriss whined in response.</p>
<p>“Say it!” Returning to the special fold, Ahsoka dragged a sharp nail across it. “Or you can go back to your imitation women and pretend.”</p>
<p>The woman jolted up with another yelp. “I’m yours! Always! Forever! Pleeeease!”</p>
<p>The words imprinted and Ahsoka flung Barriss onto her back. She rammed fingers deep inside of her, jabbing harder with each thrust. “Here’s your real thing. This is what you wanted. All you’ll ever want.”</p>
<p>“Yes, yes, yes!” she screamed. “J-just you! I’m yours!”</p>
<p>Pounding her mercilessly, Ahsoka hissed, “You better be.”</p>
<p>Her broken scream became a wail. “I am! I swear! Ahsoka, pleeeease… take me.”</p>
<p>Concession given, she bent low and salivated in front of the tiny fold. Flicking her tongue out, Ahsoka licked the sweetness. It sent a rush through her senses and she couldn’t wait any longer to seize her prize. “Mine!” Sucking the fold into her mouth, she sunk teeth into creamy flesh.</p>
<p>“Agggghhhhhh!” Barriss quaked as if a rising storm had whipped to a frenzy inside of her. Her body flopped and jerked like a suffocating fish. “Sok-k-kaaaaa!”</p>
<p>Ahsoka leaned back to watch the beauty her work had produced. A guttural growl rose at the sight of the convulsing, sleek figure. “Mine. All mine.”</p>
<p>Barriss choked off into a soundless shriek, mouth wide, eyes bulging, back arching. Groping around, the woman found Ahsoka’s lekku and gripped them as violent shudders passed through her. Then, she crumpled with a whoosh of breath, limbs sprawled across the alleyway.</p>
<p>The hunter drive bled away, and Ahsoka collapsed in a heap beside Barriss.</p>
<p>Everything settled. Reality once more came into focus. Heavy panting, thumping music, and humid air filled her senses. She rolled toward Barriss. Curling fingers around her waist, Ahsoka reveled in the pleasant tingling the touch produced.</p>
<p>Glazed eyes stared back at her. A trembling hand reached out to caress her cheek. “You’re mine.”</p>
<p>She smiled and brushed lips over hers. “And you’re mine.”</p>
<p>Barriss trailed fingertips down Ahsoka’s sweat-soaked body. “I’m yours.”</p>
<p>Nuzzling into her throat and kissing the mark of what was now hers, Ahsoka murmured, “And I’m yours.”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gabby's Brain on Smut:<br/>You're sitting at home one night, out of bandwidth to focus properly, but you really want to write something. Then, it comes to you. Write some smut! Yeah, yeah, it's not exactly your writing skillset but who cares!<br/>Done! Hey, it's not /that/ bad. You should post it. The world needs more Barrissoka smut on principle. Surely someone will enjoy it. Maybe.<br/>Then, it takes a ridiculous amount of time to tag, describe, and construct warnings. That's when you remember why you don't post smut. But you soldier on and hope you didn't forget to mention something that might trigger someone. You want to make people happy not hurt them. But you also don't want to misrepresent this story as hardcore BDSM or something. So, you stress a bit more over it and then finally hope for the best.<br/>You at long last reach the end notes, brain now completely fried. So, you decide rambling with some whining thrown in is the way to go. Everyone wants to read that, right? Of course, they do.<br/>AND posted! Don't everyone thank me at once.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>